eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Templar Epic Weapon Timeline
Category:Epic_Weapon_Timelines Category:Timelines Category:Signature Quest Timelines = Before You Begin = Before you begin this quest, you must be level 80, have 40,000 faction with Terens Grasp, speak Volant and Sathirian, and have gathering, mining, fishing, or foresting skills of 340+ (rares needed can come from any node in Kunark, so just having one at 340 will do). Part 1: Starter # Talk to , an NPC located in a tent near the mailbox in (1910.14, 480.01, -770.27) in . She tells you she is ill but a potion using s may help her. # Gather 6 s from south of , near loc 173, 9, -62 (the flowers can be found near the little goblins). The flowers look just like the ones near the castle, but are clearly labeled . # Return and talk to . She will give you a recipe in your inventory and a . # Scribe the recipe; it requires you to be a level 10 artisan. # Make a using a chemistry table (there are two in in the building to the north (right) of the ramp as you enter the city). You will need 3 s, 2 s, and 3 s to complete the potion. # Give the to to complete the quest. After you give the poultice to Aliona, she rewards you with the and a quest, The Healing of Amree. The next step in the quest takes you to and to the Fae Court (420.89, 136.57, 258.42). Rewards * Part 2: The Healing of Amree You must go to , to the Fae Court (420.89, 136.57, 258.42) and speak to . She will tell you three tasks you must undertake to heal Queen Amree: # Travel to and take the carpet to . Find (loc -201, 166, -158) in to the right of the zone-in, on the steps at the . He will give you a and send you on a search for a rose. The rose is located at -357, -90, -432 in , and you must look for it at night, after around 8 pm game time (thanks, Mappy of Nektulos). The rose is called a , and it looks exactly like the flowers you harvested earlier near . This flower does not despawn; you can just queue up if you're working with other templars in a group. # Travel to (Kingdom of Sky) to buy the rare wind reagent. You will need to speak the Volant language (the aviak language) for this part of the quest. The wind reagent is bought from an Elemental Alchemist named (-680.89, 8.45, -500.72). To get to , go to , , then climb the three walls that lead to the Nest of the Great Egg instance. Go around the corner and is above the instance. The cost of the reagent is 4p, so be prepared to spend money. There is a bank right next to (good for those playing on PvP servers). # The next ingredient you need is mucus from the in . This mob is persistent. Remember that there is a 30-hour lockout in , so if you go to Chelsith to help others and kill the Mucus, you will be locked out until your timer can be reset. # The last ingredients needed are two s from Kunark. These must be harvested; you can not buy them or have them traded to you. You must harvest them yourself. They are harvested off of nearly every type of harvestable node (even fish!) and are relatively rare. You must have the harvesting skill to be able to harvest in Kunark. #Once you have all four ingredients, return to and turn them in to the , the Royal Apothecary, upstairs/above the royal court (421.51,142.95,239.01). # will send you a note in the mail. Part 3: Wounds of the Heart The note tells you to go back to in . # Speak to in . She says that you might wish to seek a Koada'Dal hermit somewhere in the . You can find right next to the Sokokar post in a small columned gazebo (-179, 11, -127). # Speak to . He will tell you about his brother and you will respond that you wish to walk in his footsteps. He will then tell you about some tasks you must do, but first you must deliver a Load of Hides to a friend, , in 480, -959. Branwyn claims that his entire stock has been stolen by the ogre, . He will ask you to get hides for him to get back on his good side. # Speak to in 480, -873 to hear his side of the story. # Collect 35 hides from Skyfire Drakes in . They are auto updates and ONLY come off Drakes in Skyfire Mountians (this is an uncommon update, about 1 in 4). **NOTE: for best chance and least amount of adds, head over the the entrance of the spider cave near the Temple of the Red Lord area where there are only drakes (Credit Gauzepad of Befallen). # Deliver the hides to so he can smooth things over with Branwyn. # Pray to Tunare for a cure of the pernicious pox. Pray at Tunare's altar in . The altar is in the first acorn on your left, next to , after you come up the (49, 77). It is the same place where you do the Tunare deity quest. # You need to heal your enemies and your friends of the pox. This step next leads you to healing several different afflicted by using the bottle of in your inventory. ## Heal an (2300, 37, 1025) who is near at the in . ## Heal an (-82, -49, 1225) by a boat being built in the in ## Heal an (39, -64, 105) in in . (Credit: Amik of Najena and Redhawk of Blackburrow). ## Heal an afflicted Di'Zok sarnak in at 900, -77, 613. This is the libary area you will need a strong group for this update.(credit Snarkq of Nektulos). # Kill 20 "individuals who have enslaved others" ( ) and kill the (-133.76, -121, 497). These can be found in the basement of , on the way to Venril Sathir. The is non-aggro but when you hail him he becomes aggro (need sathirian language). He has a five minute respawn.(credit to Elrohn of Nektulos for all this info) # After you finish this step, return to in the in . He tells you to seek out any record among the Sathirians. The record is in Sebilis, on the floor of the audience chamber. It is a book on the floor as you go into the room. # Kill for the remains of Lolindiir. This is Kotiz the Deathbringer, the NPC in front of Venril Sathir's lair. Your reward for this kill is your epic weapon, The Impact of the Sacrosanct! Killing the NPC opens up a new quest, Bringing the Hammer Down on Venril. GRATZ and thanks to Kenku of The Bazaar for the worldwide first on getting the templar epic! Rewards * Part 4: Bringing the Hammer Down on Venril The next step Daluntiir will advise you that in his brothers remains he found his journal. Inside the journal he talks about a relic that he split into 3 pieces. The 1st piece he trusted to his Queen to protect The 2nd piece he planted among the Snarack Di'Zok and is currently in the possesion of the Overking. The 3rd piece he gave as tribute to Hoshkar in VP. Unknown if this is like the last step in the previous quest and will be only 1 drop per kill or if auto update. (Info by Elrohn of Nek)